gallowmerefandomcom-20200223-history
Guardians of the Graveyard
Guardians of the Graveyard are a pair of stone-carved wolves and second boss in MediEvil, its remake and MediEvil: Resurrection. Daniel fights them in the Return to the Graveyard level. Book of Gallowmere entry Humanity's last line of defense against the restless undead. They prevent boney beings from escaping to the land of the living. Man's best friend, but not Dan's best friend. Description ''MediEvil These two creatures attack by charging at you from all angles. A patient player will pick out their pattern pretty easily, then use it to his/her advantage. As one Guardian circles around, waiting for the kill, the other will materialize from a trail of deadly magic and lunge your way. This is the only time they are vulnerable to your weapons. Once one has lunged at you, it dematerializes, transforms into a trail of harmful magic once more and lunges at you again. Here's what to do: Charge up your Small Sword while avoiding any attacks. When the first materializes, let go of the attack button and take a swipe at the creature. After taking a chunk off its energy, run away from it while charging up your Sword, as it will lunge toward you again with its trail of magic energy. Repeat these steps with each beast until they are all but faded nightmares – it should only take four or five solid hits to send them packing. With success comes a gift, the Daring Dash! This new ability will come in handy quite a hit as your journey continues. MediEvil: Resurrection These guardians of the graveyard have deeply magical powers, dematerializing at will only to regain their fearsome carved stone form moments later. One should strike fast when each wolf becomes solid whilst continually avoiding each vicious leaping attack. When both ferocious wolves are finally vanquished an adventuring combatant will certainly have earned the right to escape the necropolis. Story MediEvil'' / MediEvil: Resurrection These two stone wolves guard the entrance into the Graveyard which is also the exit into the world of the living. They are first mentioned in a book near the Undertakers' building. Strategy The wolves are swift and walk in a circle around the area. One of the wolves is invulnerable, while the other rushes towards Daniel with the use of a Daring Dash and lunges at him. The lunging wolf is vulnerable during its attack. The key is to use any weapon, preferably the Hammer or Club to hit the attacking wolf when it jumps towards you. With correct timing, you should be able to defeat them easily. Once they are defeated, Daniel unlocks the ability to use the Daring Dash himself. In the first game's PS4 remake, when their health is around 150, one wolf will vanquish while the other becomes completely vulnerable to Dan's attacks. Related trophy Gallery Guardians.jpg|The Guardians before the fight from the original MediEvil. Graveyard_Guardians_Fight.jpg|Confrontation from the original MediEvil. Med_Stone_Wolves.jpg|Concept art and render in Resurrection. Trivia *In the Japanese version of the original MediEvil, the Guardians hop off their pedestals one at a time before the fight starts. References Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:MediEvil enemies Category:MediEvil: Resurrection enemies Category:MediEvil: Resurrection bosses Category:MediEvil bosses